millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Shea Hammond
Shea Hammond is Siobhan's twin brother who seems to have a weird expression on his face just as often as he's fidgeting with something, which is a lot. He's quite smart, not unlike like his sister, but is incredibly lazy and doesn't often show it. He is a very loud and talkative individual, and will often be heard shouting about something, but if he feels something is really wrong he'll keep things bottled up. He is a sophomore appearing only in the New RP. Relationships With Other Characters Siobhan Hammond Siobhan and Shea are twin siblings, so of course they're quite close. They still quarrel a lot, and are as different as night and day. But Shea still loves his sister dearly, and depends on her sometimes. In return, Shea tries to protect her (albeit a little late.). Blanky Elius Though a little frazzled at first about Blanky not going to the dance with him, he tries to have atl east a passing acquaintance with her. She has a nickname for him since she can't remember his name: Ginger-head man. Yumi Bow Yumi is Shea's girlfriend since going to the prom. Shea's seems to be a lot nicer to people whenever she's around, and she genuinely loves being around her. They shared a first kiss after the prom was over and everyone started to leave. Shortly before the trip Yumi suddenly left the school. Sven Tristan Stalwart Shea and Sven have been friends since they were about 6 or 7, but first met at 5. After Mrs. Hammond found that one of the neighbors had a boy around Shea's age, she immediately set to arranging a playdate. It didn't turn out well. They played a game, one of them got upset and they started wailing on each other. About a year or two later, the two of them were found being bullied by one of the 'big kids' in school (Doug Abrams). They were just two of the victims, and unlike the others, the only ones who didn't go crying to their mums (well, Shea did a couple times, but that's beside the point), they set to get even with him. They pulled a prank on him that, for the most part, made him leave them alone. After that, Shea and Sven started talking, and still retain a good friendship, though they still get a little nasty with each other from time to time. Daisy Boone Daisy is the only girl that Shea harbors actual feelings for (at least, that we know of), and Siobhan's best friend. He frequently is seen gawking at her. Graciela Vasquez Graciela is part of him and Sven's 'group', and is a close friend of both of them. Shea is a little more uncomfortable around her than Sven, as she's been flirty with him once or twice. Jacob McRye Jacob could probably be considered Shea's polar opposite in everything. Jacob has a slightly effeminate style of dress, Shea's is very relaxed and guy-ish, Jacob is popular with the ladies, and the ladies treat Shea like a diseased hermit, and Jacob's family is filthy rich. While Shea's, very common for the Irish, isn't wealthy at all. Doug Abrams Doug is the boy that bullied Shea and Sven when they were kids. When they were younger, Shea and Sven were shrimpy little things, while Doug was pretty large for his age. Nowadays, Doug's 'victims' all have grown up while he stopped growing at 12 years old. Quotes *"...Shutting up..." --Repeated line, usually in response to Siobhan *"I have a name, jackass. An' I ain't bein' a smartass, I'm telling you that striking very old, very easily flammable, cheap lights, doesn't make you a hero. In fact, it makes you a major dumbass, an' you could've got someone hurt." --Part 12, Telling Darren Wilson off for shutting the lights off by striking it with a pole. *(awkward smile, waves back) "This is gonna drive me fuckin' bonkers." --Part 13, in response to Sheryl waving to him and him finding her familiar *"Mia's... cute, but I still prefer Daisy. I like my ladies with a little meat on their bones." --Part 14, Gawking over Daisy and Mia with Sven *'Shea: '*waves his hands in front of him as if to shoo the thoughts away* "Don't-d-don't panic, alright?! That'll jus' make it seem worse. It isn't that baaad, really, it isn't!" Nathan: "But the metal is sticking out of my leg! It hurts!!" Shea: *makes a 'Well that failed' face* "A-ah, well, I suppose that could ''use some medical attention!" '''Nathan:' "You SUPPOSE?!" Shea: "I TOLD YOU TO NOT FUCKIN' PANIC IT MIGHT BLEED MORE!" --Part 21, in reaction to Nathan getting injured during the 'Alpaccabot' Battle Other Appearances Shea.png|Shea's bannedstory Shea-pudgy.PNG|Shea's otaku avatar Tiny-Shea.PNG|Shea's tinierme mabinogi-shea.PNG|Shea's mabinogi Thing 2.jpg|Drawn picture of Shea Shea-gaia.png|Shea's gaia Shea-Hammond.png|Shea as a Pokemon Trainer Sheana.png|Shea's genderbend - Sheana Shea_Hammond_MySims.png|Shea's MySims sim Shea the Dog.PNG|Shea as a Sonic character Shea-lunai.png|Shea's lunai fm-Shea.PNG|Shea's anime face Little Shea.png|Shea at eight years old Shea Outfits.png|Shea's Wardrobe Shaggy-Shea.png|Shea after going way too long without a haircut HANDYMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.png|Shea's (young adult) sim XBox-Live-Shea.PNG|Shea as an XBox Live character SHEA KITTY.jpg|Shea as a cat, drawn by bootheel from dA chibi shea.png|Chibi Shea HNI_0058.JPG|Shea as an Animal Crossing character (with Franklin) shea sprite.PNG|Shea in Homestuck 2.png|Simple drawn picture of Shea Trivia *Shea's accent is really thick, it can be heard when he's speaking normally as well as when he's angry. *He has a phobia of Mice and Rats. *He likes to imitate different accents and voices, one of his best imitations is 'Farmer Ted' from Sixteen Candles, and Daffy Duck. *Shea and his family live in a nearly all-black neighborhood, and he's friends with a lot of them. *He has an allergy to most red food-dyes, some make him break into hives, others make him incredibly sick to his stomach. *Shea is color blind, the type he has is called Tritanopia, meaning he can't tell blue and yellow. *Shea's really flexible. He's good at acrobatics. *His doctor estimates when he's done with his growth spurt, he'll be about 6'2". *Has had a crush on Annabelle Bean in his childhood. *The name on Shea's birth certificate is 'Séamus', but was nicknamed Shea as a little kid to differentiate from other Séamuses in the family. Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Males Category:Sophomores Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Poor Families Category:Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Perverts